poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran's Adventures of Digimon
'''Kieran's Adventures of Digimon '''is a Kingdom Hearts/Digimon Tv series made by Kieran Quarles. It will premiere on Pandora.TV in the Future. Plot On August 1, 1999, seven children are transported into the Digital World by Digivices that appeared before them at summer camp, where they befriend several Digimon (Digital Monsters). The children's Digivices allow their partner Digimon to Digivolve into stronger forms and combat enemies. As the children explore to find a way home, they learn that they are "DigiDestined", chosen children selected to save the Digital World. After defeating Devimon, the DigiDestined are contacted by Gennai, who tells them to travel to the Server Continent in order to retrieve artifacts called Crests, which allows their Digimon partners to Digivolve past their current level. After defeating Etemon, the DigiDestined are tormented by Myotismon, who attempts to prevent them from using the power of Crests. Myotismon searches for the eighth DigiDestined in the human world, who they later learn to be Kari, Tai's sister. When Myotismon reveals his true form, Agumon and Gabumon achieve Mega forms through Warp Digivolution in order to defeat him. When the boundaries between the human and Digital Worlds begin to intersect, the DigiDestined return to the Digital World to face the Dark Masters, who have each taken control of a part of the Digital World. In the midst of their battles, they learn that they were chosen to save the human and Digital Worlds from encountering Digimon in the human world four years ago. However, tension leads them to infighting in the group and causes them to temporarily separate. After reflecting, the DigiDestined reunite to defeat Piedmon, the last Dark Master, and confront Apocalymon, who attempts to destroy both worlds. Apocalymon destroys their Crests, but the DigiDestined realize the power of their Crests were inside them all along and use them to defeat him. With the Digital World restored, Tai and his friends leave their Digimon partners behind and return to their normal lives. Links Episode 1: (Coming Soon) Episode 2: (Coming Soon) Episode 3: (Coming Soon) Episode 4: (Coming Soon) Episode 5 : (Coming Soon) Episode 6: (Coming Soon) Episode 7: (Coming Soon) Episode 8: (Coming Soon) Episode 9: (Coming Soon) Episode 10: (Coming Soon) Episode 11: (Coming Soon) Episode 12: (Coming Soon) Episode 13: (Coming Soon) Episode 14: (Coming Soon) Episode 15: (Coming Soon) Episode 16: (Coming Soon) Episode 17: (Coming Soon) Episode 18: (Coming Soon) Episode 19: (Coming Soon) Episode 20: (Coming Soon) Episode 21: (Coming Soon) Episode 22: (Coming Soon) Episode 23: (Coming Soon) Episode 24: (Coming Soon) Episode 25: (Coming Soon) Episode 26: (Coming Soon) Episode 27: (Coming Soon) Episode 28: (Coming Soon) Episode 29: (Coming Soon) Episode 30: (Coming Soon) Episode 31: (Coming Soon) Episode 32: (Coming Soon) Episode 33: (Coming Soon) Episode 34: (Coming Soon) Episode 35: (Coming Soon) Episode 36: (Coming Soon) Episode 37: (Coming Soon) Episode 38: (Coming Soon) Episode 39: (Coming Soon) Episode 40: (Coming Soon) Episode 41: (Coming Soon) Episode 42: (Coming Soon) Episode 43: (Coming Soon) Episode 44: (Coming Soon) Episode 45: (Coming Soon) Episode 46: (Coming Soon) Episode 47: (Coming Soon) Episode 48: (Coming Soon) Episode 49: (Coming Soon) Episode 50: (Coming Soon) Episode 51: (Coming Soon) Episode 52: (Coming Soon) Episode 53: (Coming Soon) Episode 54: (Coming Soon) Trivia * There will be a Prologue of this film. * Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi will be guest star in the series Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventures series Category:Anime Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:TV series Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Anime Shows